Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 1$ and $y = 5$. $4$ $x$ $ + 8$ $y$ $ - 6$
Answer: Substitute $1$ for ${x}$ and $5$ for ${y}$ $ = 4{(1)} + 8{(5)} - 6 $ $ = 4 + 40 - 6 $ $ = 38$